battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Breda M1935 PG
The Breda PG (Italian: Presa Gas, Gas Operated) was an Italian magazine-fed automatic rifle that was produced by Breda Meccanica Bresciana. Originally developed as a semi-automatic, self-loading rifle for the Italian Army, it was rejected from domestic service. However, it did achieve sales to Costa Rica in 1935; the Costa Rican contract model featured a unique select-fire system including semi-auto and 4-round bursts, making it one of the first rifles to incorporate a burst fire mode. Only a few hundred were ever made.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Breda_PG Battlefield V |speed = 700 m/s |partial = 3.0s |empty = 3.6s }} The Breda M1935 PG is a weapon set to be featured in Battlefield V, first appearing in the Battlefield V - Chapter 4: Defying the Odds Trailer. The weapon is the reward for the completion of Week 12's challenges. The Breda PG is the first and so far only weapon in-game to feature a burst fire mode, which produces a four round burst when fired. With a unique damage model with a maximum 25 damage, the weapon is therefore capable of killing an enemy player with a single burst, even when only hitting the body, within 10m. However beyond this distance, it is a maximum six-shot kill, meaning a second burst is required past very close range. Although damage drop off is steep, the Breda PG retains much greater damage potential at medium and long range compared to all other assault rifles, with a considerably higher minimum damage. In spite of this, the low rate of fire of the weapon makes it generally unsuited to close quarters combat, where it is consistently outdamaged by all other assault rifles except the Ribeyrolles 1918 as a result of the low default burst rate of 539 RPM. Similarly disadvantageous is the delay of about half a second between bursts, which can leave users vulnerable to retaliation in the conceivable event their burst fails to kill. The weapon can theoretically fare better at medium distance, where the greater ranged damage retention and predictability of shot placement in each burst allows for greater consistency than bursts fired from fully-automatic weapons. Ammunition capacity is also a factor to consider when using the M1935. Magazine capacity is tied with the M1907 SF for lowest place amongst assault rifles, which allows for five bursts per magazine, and maximum carrying capacity is similarly low. Because the weapon will always fire four founds whenever the trigger is pulled in burst mode, there is significant potential for ammunition wastage, especially when engaging multiple targets. It also means the user must compensate for the recoil of four shots before each burst, and while per-shot recoil is quite mild for its weapon class, it has an uneven horizontal recoil pattern which pulls the weapon more to the right, potentially leading to reduced precision. Conversely, the enforced delay between bursts goes some way in helping control, both by allowing recoil to settle between bursts and preventing recoil from reaching its maximum level from sustained fire. Nevertheless, the weapon can be switched to single-shot mode to negate the drawbacks of burst mode. The weapon's specialization tree is comprised of Enhanced Grips, Lightened Stock, Light Bolt and Custom Stock along its left side path, and Quick Aim, Ported Barrel, Trigger Job and Barrel Bedding on its right path. Alongside the familiar improvements to responsiveness and accuracy is the rank 3 choice between Light Bolt and Trigger Job, which are not usually found within the same tree and appear as a result of the unique burst-fire capacity of the Breda PG. Although both offer general increases to rate of fire, Light Bolt only decreases the time between shots in a burst, while Trigger Job only decreases the time between bursts. The effect is that the former offers more concentrated fire in individual bursts, reducing both TTK and improving hit potential against targets moving through a burst by increasing burst ROF to 635 from 539 RPM, while the latter reduces the delay between bursts allowing for more rapid follow-up. With Ported Barrel, horizontal recoil is reduced but remains uneven at 0.064 left and 0.176 right. BF5 Breda PG Promotional.jpg|The soldier in the centre of the image holds the M1935 PG. References Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: Defying The Odds Category:Assault Rifles